Yusuf MIA
by Miss Caitie Jo
Summary: Yusuf is MIA one morning and the team tries to guess where he is.


_So I wrote this when I was recovering from my fillings a few months ago and then I forgot about it... So here it is now._

_P.S. I don't own Inception..._

* * *

><p>"Where's Yusuf?" Eames asked as he casually walked into the warehouse.<p>

"Haven't seen him." Arthur mumbled without looking up.

"It's odd that he isn't here yet." Ariadne glanced up to smile at Eames. He winked at her.

"Let's make a bet shall we?" His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"That is stupid." Arthur muttered. He hated being interrupted.

"What are we betting?" Ariadne asked. "Money?"

"Of course money Love. Unless you have a better idea." He grinned suggestively.

She rolled her eyes.

"Eames shut it!" Arthur had heard enough.

"100 each. Currency doesn't matter." Eames ignored Arthur's death glare.

"What are you three doing?" Cobb eyed them cautiously as he walked in.

"Betting on where Yusuf is. Want in?" Eames grinned.

"No I don't want _in_." He rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Why must I work with children?" He muttered and walked to his office.

"This should be about 100." Ariadne dumped a mixture of US Dollars and Euro coins on the desk.

Arthur pulled out two 50 Euro notes and set them on top of Ariadne's money.

Eames smirked "I thought you said this was stupid." He opened his desk drawer.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Let's see. I have some Ugandan shillings, Argentine pesos, and British pounds." He dropped them on the table.

"When where you in Argentina?"

"Arthur Darling you do NOT want to know." Eames chuckled. "So Arthur where is Yusuf?"

"Sleeping. Which is what I wish I was doing." He yawned.

"And be deprived of my presence?" Eames pouted.

"Somehow I'd live." He propped his feet on his desk. "So where do you think he is?"

"Shagging."

"That's what you always think." Ariadne rolled her eyes at the immature forger.

"My Darling Ariadne. Maybe one of these days I will actually be right. Care to tell me who you have been shagging lately?" He batted his eyes at her.

"I haven't been." She answered too quickly.

"Uh huh. Sure you haven't." He smirked knowingly. He knew who it was. "Don't worry Love. My lips are sealed." He winked. "So where do you think he is?"

"The dentist." She smiled.

"Oh please. Don't be silly young architect. Yusuf would rather die than go to the dentist."

"Don't be silly? You were the one who said he was shagging. Arthur's idea is the most plausible." She smiled at Arthur. Even though she knew both men were wrong.

Well I suppose there's only one way to find out." He grinned.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Yusuf walked in moaning.<p>

"Quit your moaning." Eames griped. He was trying to sleep. "You aren't dying."

"That's debatable." He glared at them and sat down.

"So where have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Getting my skull drilled into." He moaned. "I need medication." He fumbled in the desk drawer for anything that would dull the pain.

"Why on earth would you allow that?" Eames thought that even though the chemist could be brilliant he could also be a moron.

"Eames you really are an idiot. I had a cavity and had to get it filled." He grumbled at him.

"Ha! I win!" Ariadne jumped up and collected the money.

"Win what?" Yusuf was confused.

"The bet. We made a bet on where you were. I said dentist."

"What did you two say?" He looked at Eames and Arthur almost afraid to ask. The left side of his face was numb and starting to swell.

"I said that you overslept. Eames said you were shagging." Arthur made a face at Eames.

"Oh he would." Yusuf rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eames looked offended.

"Never mind." Yusuf muttered. "I'm going to find some ice." He stood up and walked back to his lab. "Oh Ariadne." He turned around. "You owe me half of your winnings."

"Deal." She grinned.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked.

"He's been griping about it for two weeks. I told him to go and he finally went." She was proud of herself that she had been able to pull one over on them.

* * *

><p>"You cheated." He pulled her into an embrace when she opened the door.<p>

"I did not cheat." She countered as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Yes. You did." He plopped down on her couch.

She chuckled and sat down beside him. "I learned from the best my darling."

His mouth dropped open, and then he started laughing. "My darling Ari." He kissed her.

"Forget about it. You aren't getting your money back. Arthur and Cobb still don't know about us."

"Why does it matter?" He trailed kisses down her cheek and neck.

"Because you don't need one more thing to gloat over." She giggled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Darling please. I never gloat." He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Are you still alive?" Cobb walked into the lab.<p>

"Barely." Yusuf moaned.

"Is the sedative ready?" Arthur asked as he walked in. He wanted to test it out.

"Yeah. It's ready." Yusuf handed him a bottle.

"Thanks. Ariadne said she'd give you your half tomorrow." He turned to walk out.

"You two know right?" Yusuf wasn't sure if he was letting the cat out of the bag or not.

"About her and Eames?" Cobb asked.

"Oh yeah." Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't know what she saw in Eames, but he knew he would never make another bet with her again.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it. :)<em>

_P.S. Fillings are miserable. I have the pretty white composite fillings, but they don't tell you they can hurt later. Grrrr..._


End file.
